The Family That We Deserve
by LilliKomTrikru
Summary: Clarke, Octavia, and Raven were cellmates on the Ark and have become an inseparable trio. When they are dropped down, they become the leaders of Camp 100, which is now a part of Trikru. Everything is fine until the Ark drops down and declares war against them, demanding they return to Arkadia and the 3 girls realize that now, they are fighting for the family they always wished for.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I changed the relationships in this story a little bit. FYI, Gustus and Indra are Anya, Lexa, and Lincoln's parents. Also, I changed up the ages:**

 **-Clarke is 15**

 **-Octavia is 18**

 **-Raven is 18**

 **-Anya is 26**

 **-Lexa is 21**

 **-Lincoln is 24**

"Clarke, Raven, and Octavia, Heda wants to see you," Anya informs the group of young girls waiting outside. "She would like to discuss the alliance now." Octavia and Raven jump to their feet and help the youngest girl up carefully. Clarke groans and grits her teeth at the wave of pain passing her body. Both brunettes hold each of her arms keeping Clarke from falling over, as Anya sends them a sympathetic smile. "Commander will have a proper healer examine Clarke once the alliance is set."

"You doing ok Griff?" Raven asks the blonde.

Clarke nods and smiles at her best friends "If we don't get this deal, then I got sliced and diced for no reason."

"We are proud of you Clarke, and nothing's gonna change that!" Octavia screams loudly drawing the attention of people around them.

"THE TERROR TRINITY!" Raven and Octavia shout in unison, and Clarke giggles drawing a smile from both girls.

Anya clears her throat, snapping them out of their 'best friends' trance. "Are you ready?"

"Yep," Octavia confirms for the 3 of them, while Raven and Clarke nod nervously. They walk to The Commander's tent and Anya ushers them inside.

"Klark, Okteivia, and Reivon kom Skaikru," Lexa greets coolly, showing no emotion "We must discuss the alliance immediately."

"Of course!" Clarke squeaks out voice high from nervousness. "I mean, why else would you need us?" she laughs uneasily "unless you want to torture me again. Which is making me super like, you know scared right now. Oh spirits, I just said I was scared I front of you! That's not a good thing to do when you're trying to make a treaty! You're like, the commander of like 9 clans right? Well, I'm me. My title is nothing 'cause I'm not that special, but my friends call me princess. Actually, though, on the Ark, I was known as prisoner 319. I bet the guards did not even know my name! Wait, why am I even telling you this? Oh, shoot, now you know practically everything about me and it will affect your decision on the treaty. BLAKE, REYES, MAKE ME STOP TALKING"

Raven and Octavia are shaking their heads at Clarke as if they are used to this behavior, while Lexa, Anya, Lincoln, Gustus and even Indra are staring at the blonde as if she is alien. Clarke looks like she's about to cry, so Raven wraps her arm around Clarke and Octavia steps in front of the young girl and faces her shielding her from the group of people in front of them.

"Clarke, are you sure you're doing fine?"

Clarke looks a bit pale, but she still nods.

"Raven and I will talk about the alliance, ok? You take it easy."

Clarke nods again.

Octavia turns back to the group. "We are ready to talk." For the next 20 minutes, they discuss and debate, and finally come to an agreement.

Clarke, on the other hand, zoned out at the beginning and is snapped back to reality when Octavia nudges her. "Hmm?"

"Anya has a question for you"

"Oh."

"So Clarke, during your little rant, you said 'Oh Spirits'. Many of the people in our clan say it too, so is that where you heard it?"

Clarke shakes her head "On the Ark, Rae, O, and I liked to pretend we were on the ground." The three girl's cheeks flush red "It was like a jungle, and we had names for all of our pet animals. My bear was named Spirit, so I started to say Oh Spirits! as a habit."

"You had a pet bear in your dream?" Lexa asks amusedly.

Clarke smiles proudly "I had 2 bears."

"And what were their names?" Anya asks. She had learned that Clarke was the quiet and shy one out of the group, but had a habit of ranting when she was nervous. During the conversation with Raven and Octavia, she had also learned that the girls had been cellmates on the Ark. To her, it was a shame that three girls as bright and unique as they were, were prisoners.

"My first one was named Spirit, and my second one was named Octaven."

"Octaven?"

Clarke's smile becomes wider "Octavia and Raven squished together."

"Oh Griff, have I mentioned I love you?" Raven asks her beaming, while Octavia pulls Clarke for a side hug. Clarke winces in pain, and everyone seems to notice. "Oh! Also, Commander says that you can see a healer now that we are deemed trusted and harmless."

"I hate doctors," Clarke grumbles as Octavia and Raven freeze beside her. Her eyes widen as she realizes what she just said. "I-I mean I hate every doctor besides my mom. I love my mom. I love her. Right, Raven? I love my mom even if she's a doctor."

"You love Abby, Clarke, and nothing will ever change that," Raven whispers softly.

Clarke nods but still looks unconvinced.

Octavia seems to notice and takes Clarke's hand in her own. "Come on, Princess, let's get you checked out. Then we can head back to our camp with basically everyone in this room. I heard that we might get to ride a horse."

"Wait, everyone is coming?"

"Yes. Do you have an objection too that?" Lexa asks, curious. She wants to include the youngest in negotiation for the alliance. Clarke, from what she heard is a has an intuitive personality, that intrigues her.

"No," Clarke replies. "I'm just tired so I want to get to Camp the 100 as soon as possible."

Lexa nods, satisfied with the answer. "We will leave at dawn tomorrow. We will have a healer check your wounds and give you pain medicine, and then you, Raven, and Octavia can sleep and get rest. Is that alright?"

"Sleep sounds so good right now," Clarke mumbles.

"Indra, Gustus, take Clarke to the healer's tent"

Clarke's eyes shoot open as she becomes more alert, "Not without Raven and Octavia!"

Lexa looks conflicted. "They have to say here to finalize the alliance and agree on the rule of going to your camp."

"No. I can't go without them!"

Octavia sighs, and lowers her voice. "Clarke, we just made the deal. We can't argue over this. If we are a part of this deal, then we have to listen to the commander now." Even if her voice is quieter, the Trikru can still hear her clearly.

"I can't go without you or Raven. Can't one of you come?" The blonde girl pleads. They can tell she's not trying to be stubborn and put on a brave face, but on the inside, they know she's scared.

Raven and Octavia lock eyes and converse in silence with looks. "If you don't want to get checked out here, you have to wait until we get to camp. Harper can check you out there."

Clarke's eyebrows scrunch up while her debates her options. "I'll wait 'till we get to camp."

Raven turns her gaze to Lexa. "Can Clarke be checked out at our camp please?"

"Yes, she can," Lexa responds, acting surprised at the question, even if she heard the whole conversation. Trikru warrior's hearing is sharp and alert, but the sky people don't know that. "We understand that she is unfamiliar with this new environment."

"Thank you," Raven replies.

"We appreciate that" Octavia adds. "We really do. You've been nothing but kind and understanding to us, and we will definitely return the act, once we get back to camp. Our friends might be reluctant at first, but they would never hurt you guys. And once they realize you are here to help us, you will see the true spirit of our camp."

Clarke nods. "We were all prisoners, and we were sent down to die." The whole room is silent, waiting for Clarke to go on. "If the adults come down, we will have a clean break from them. All the delinquents already decided that. If they declare war on you, we stand on your side. Also, there is a chance that once they come down, they will try to pardon us. When they do, those idiots will urge us to come back to live with them. They will use us as leverage against you because they can and will execute all of us." She is calm, but her lips curl into a disgusted smile. "They think they are smarter than us because we are just kids. But we are smarter, stronger, and most of all, we have a bond because we were all named prisoners by one common enemy."

There is pin drop silence in the room before Lincoln breaks it. "You were right when you said this girl is smart."

Clarke smiles brightly "You're Lincoln, right?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, this is my friend Octavia and she's sing-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence."

"Ow- Hey! Blake, that hurt!"

"So, Princess, what were you gonna say?"

"I was, I was going to say that Lincoln could teach you how to spar! Right, Raven? Octavia needs to learn how to fight."

Raven smiles at the younger girl. "I'm not taking sides."

Clarke's smile turns mischevious. "Well, in that case, Raven and Any- Wait! Anya and Lincoln, you guys won't kill me if I embarrass them a little bit right?"

Both of them shake their heads, both confused and amused.

Clarke clears her throat and smiles, "RAVEN AND ANYA SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, FIRST COMES THE LOVE, THEN COMES THE BABY IN THE BABY CARRIAGE!"

"Clarke Abby Roberts Griffin, you are dead!" Raven and Octavia both yell trying to catch the girl. "Get back here right now!"

"OCTAVIA AND LINCOLN SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, FIRST COMES THE LOVE, THEN COMES THE BABY IN THE BABY CARRIAGE!" She continues singsonging loudly.

Before both Octavia and Raven lunge for her, Lexa clears her throat. "Can we get on the road and then continue this goufa play?"

"Clarke's gonna be dead before we even get to the dropship!" Octavia warns.

"Yea, Princess! Sleep with one eye open!" Raven yells as Clarke races out of the tent. She and Octavia jog out of the tent following her, and next, Anya, Lincoln, and Lexa exit the tent. Indra and Gustus smile at each other, as Indra shakes her head "I bet you that our children are going to fall for those goufas."

"Lexa with Clarke, Anya with Raven, and Lincoln with Octavia" Gustus says seriously.

The two exchange a look before laughing. "Those goufas and our goufas."

 **Author's Note:**

 **So there's the first chapter! Please comment constructive criticism to help me!**

 **-Lilli**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thank you for all of the reviews! A lot of you guys asked for a backstory, so I tried to incorporate one in this chapter, but if you guys are still confused, let me know in the comments and I can make it more clear in the next chapter. Also, I do plan to use flashbacks in later chapters, so that might make the picture clearer. Thank you again, and please, please comment your feedback to help me improve!**

"Before we get to your camp, we want to know why you guys were prisoners," Anya states loudly startling the girls. They are all riding to the sky people's camp, on a wagon. The Trikru are all sitting on the wagon too which is rare, but they want to learn more about the girls. Lexa's most trusted warriors are guarding them, positioned close enough to protect, but far enough not to hear the conversations. Clarke is sitting between Raven and Octavia, with her head on Raven's shoulder.

Both Clarke and Octavia tense, while Raven takes a deep breath. "I can go first, mine's not as bad." She combs through Clarke's hair as she speaks, "When I was 15, I went on a spacewalk illegally. It basically wasted 2 years worth of oxygen, and I was arrested with no reviewing. So, when I would turn 18, I would be floated."

"Floated?"

"The Ark's way of execution. They would put you into an airlock chamber which was opened, exposing you to the outside elements and forcing your body to be sucked into the open space, resulting in lack of oxygen. Basically, you would suffocate to death."

Anya and the others were silent for a second, taking in the information. "So you would be dead right now if you had not come down to earth?"

"Yep," Raven sighs. "Me and Octavia both."

Octavia and Clarke still look reluctant to tell them their crimes, so Lincoln takes the opportunity to share something about them.

"Lexa and Anya are my sisters, and Indra and Gustus are our parents."

Octavia's eyes well up with tears and Raven and Clarke tense. "No! No, you're gonna be executed if anyone finds out! The commander's guards are here, don't say that out loud!"

"Octavia, what are you talking about?"

"All of you! You are all older than 18! You will die, why don't you understand?" she sobs burying her head in Raven's chest. The Trikru look conflicted and shocked at Octavia's reaction to their revelation.

Clarke has a few tears leaking out of her own eyes, as she hates to see her friend so sad. "O, I think that having siblings and second children on Earth is legal."

Lexa, Lincoln, Anya, Indra, and Gustus shake their heads in disbelief. "Having second children is illegal on the Ark?"

Octavia sobs harder, "I want Bell, I want Bellamy..."

"I know, Tavia, I know," Raven whispers soothing the girl, with her chin resting on the brunette's head.

Clarke is rubbing Octavia's back also trying to comfort her. "Bellamy would be so proud of you, O. You're older brother is so proud of you, and so are we."

It takes about 10 minutes for Octavia to calm down, but when she does, she bravely faces the group. "I'm ready to tell you."

Anya frowns. "Are you sure? You don't have to tell us right now."

"No. No, I want to get it over with," She answers taking a deep breath. "On the Ark, there was a young boy who was 7, when he got a little sister. His mother told him that having a sibling was illegal, so he was responsible for her and he had to make sure she was not found." Octavia's voice wavers and she takes a deep breath steadying her voice. "Over the years, he adopted a motto, my sister, my responsibility. The girl was hidden in a room her whole entire life, and her brother and mother were the only people she knew. When she was 15 though, her brother wanted her to explore the Ark and have a taste of the outside world, so he snuck her out." Octavia looks as if she's experiencing a bad memory while talking. "The girl is caught and arrested along with her mother and brother and locked up until her 18th birthday. The same night, Bellamy and Aurora Blake were floated. Wanna guess what the girl name was? Octavia Blake."

Indra is the first to speak. "Your nomon was executed for having a second child?"

"Nomon?"

"Mother."

Octavia thinks about the question even though it's a simple one. "I...I don't know if this sounds selfish, but I miss Bell more than my mom. On the Ark, they did so much for me. Split 2 rations of food into 3, and went through all the pain of keeping me alive. I miss Bellamy more because he was the one who taught me everything, like history."

"It's a shame you were locked up. You would be a great warrior," Lexa comments.

Octavia blushes, "We didn't have warriors up in space, but Bell was a guard."

"It must run in the family then."

"I don't think so, my mom was a seamstress."

Clarke smiles, playing with Octavia's hair. "I remember Bell and Aurora. One time Wells and I were playing and I fell and ripped my pants, so I went to your mom because Bellamy took us there. He was on guard duty at that time, and he saw me fall down."

Octavia laughs. "You told us this like a thousand time already Clarke."

"Yea, Princess. We were locked in a room together!"

"Whatever." Clarke huffs, "I'm gonna tell it anyway. So Bellamy took me to O's mom, and she was super nice as she patched up my clothes. She refused to take anything from me because I was, like 5, but I came back the next day with a drawing with Bellamy and Aurora and an extra dessert ticket." She glances at Octavia with a small smile. "I feel so guilty about that picture because you were an 8 year old, knowing that you weren't included in some random privileged girl's picture."

Octavia brings Clarke closer to herself not liking Clarke's ongoing guilt. "I'm happy you're in my life now, Clarke. You have nothing to feel bad for. Are you ready to tell them your story yet? It feels better letting it all out."

Clarke turns her gaze back to the Trikru, sighing. "I'll get over with it. So, when I was 11, my dad discovered a flaw in the ark's oxygen system. It was relatively the same time Raven wasted the 2 years worth of oxygen, like a few months before. It would run out in 8 years, but of course, Rae made it 6 years." She smiles looking fondly at Raven, as she continues. "My parents wanted to go public, but the council found out and floated them before they could. Since the leader of the Ark, Chancellor Jaha, was a very good friend of my parents, and his son Wells was my best friend, he decided to let me live free, and not in the skybox. I lived with this nice lady who had a bunch of other orphaned kids."

"I thought you were in the prison?" Lexa interrupts, confused. "I'm getting to that, Commander," Clarke smiles. "So I lived with this lady for a year, and when I was 12, I rebelled."

"Our little rebel princess!" Raven comments proudly, interrupting Clarke's story again.

"Hey, I rebelled for a good reason. Jaha never told me why my parents were floated, so I thought he did it for fun. There is a highly confidential group of people who lived under the radar, and they wanted me to kill Chancellor for them. Because I hated Jaha so much, I agreed. They made me swear my life to them, and trained me in martial arts, and made me someone I never thought I could be." She gave them a confident deadly smile. "It was basically an underground mafia gang. I was the youngest member because I was 12 then."

The Trikru are staring at Clarke wide-eyed and Gustus is the first to speak. "Nobody knew about this gang? And how well did they teach you how to fight? They were not taught by teachers themselves, right?"

"Most of them were family of people who Jaha floated," Clarke spits out, saying the Chancellor's name as if it is poison. "And some of them were guards. Those were the ones who went through guards training, so they had trained me. Also. since they were guards, they had inside information and could make sure Jaha never found out about the POI."

"POI?" Indra joins in, wanting to know about the blonde. On the outside, she seems like a young and innocent girl, but once you get to know her more, you can see that she is a fierce and independent girl.

"Person of Interest, which is Jaha."

"Wait, so how did you end up in the sky prison?" Anya asks, also curious.

Clarke doesn't respond, trying to think of a way to shorten her long answer. These people don't need to know about every single detail of her story, and of what she did. Raven and Octavia were silent for most of the story, but they know that this is the part of the story that Clarke hates telling, so now they join in the conversation.

Raven wraps her arms around Clarke and starts speaking in a language she knows the grounders don't speak. It's the safest way to talk to Clarke without the others listening. In the skybox, she taught Octavia and Clarke Spanish for circumstances like these. "No tienes que decir los detalles ahora princesa. No los conocemos tan bien, y puedes saltarte las partes que no quieres contar. ~You do not have to say the details now, princess. We do not know them so well, and you can skip the parts you do not want to tell.~"

Clarke shakes her head in shame. "Hice lo que tenía que hacer. No siento remordimiento o arrepentimiento por las acciones que tomé para ponerme en el palco, pero eso no significa que yo lo comparta todavía. ~I did what I had to do. I feel no remorse or regret over the actions I took to get put in the skybox, but that doesn't mean I will share yet.~"

The Trikru stay silent, seeing the change of demeanor from the youngest girl. They don't understand the language they speak in, but stay quiet, not wanting to interrupt the conversation among the friends.

"Estamos aquí para ti, no importa lo mucho que digas. ~We are here for you, no matter how much you tell.~" Octavia whispers, encouraging the blonde.

Clarke turns her gaze back to the others, locking eyes with Lexa. "I tried to kill Jaha, so they put me in the skybox."

Lexa, Anya, Lincoln, Indra, and Gustus know that's not the whole truth, but don't push her to tell them. They can wait until Clarke is ready.

"Can I ask you a question commander?"

"Yes," Lexa replies snapping out of her thoughts.

"Why did you have me tortured?"

"We had to know if you were committed enough to the treaty. If we tortured you, then we would see if you would try to get revenge and hold it against us, or continue with the alliance."

Clarke shrugs, not mad at the commander's explanation. "That sounds like something I would do, it's good to know if someone is trustworthy." Then she turns to Anya and smiles at her, "Lemme guess, you picked me because I looked like the young, innocent girl, who's friends would freak out on you if you hurt me?"

Anya nods at Clarke, still astonished by the girl's smartness. "We thought out of all of the sky people, you would be the one to scream and yell the most as you were tortured. It would put your friends in a vulnerable position watching you. But, you did not make a single noise, and even some of our best warriors make noise at the amount of pain we inflicted on you."

Clarke grins, taking the older warrior's observation as a compliment. "I guess you just underestimated me, but honestly, the POI taught me how to withstand torture, and control pain."

Raven and Octavia don't like the answer though and Octavia interrupts before Clarke can say more."Well, it was painful for us Griffin, because we saw get cut open."

"Yeah Clarke! I bet I cried more than you!"

"That's cause you love me," Clarke whispers, laying her head on Raven's shoulder. "We're the Terror Trinity and we spent 3 years stuck in a freaking box together, so of course it will hurt you to see me sliced and diced." Clarke's eyes are closed, and it looks like she's about to fall asleep soon, so Raven shifts the blonde so that Clarke's head is on her lap, and Octavia lays down next to Clarke, slinging her arm over the youngest's waist.

Raven smiles at the two, taking in a yawn. "I'm gonna take a nap if that's ok with you."

"Go ahead, you must be exhausted," Anya answers back.

Raven immediately lays down too, gently moving Clarke's head off her lap, and onto the soft fur layering the wagon. Once the 3 girls are positioned comfortably, with Clarke in the middle of the brunettes, Raven mumbles something that makes the 5 warrior's hearts to warm. "Day 34 on earth, so far not bad"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I was on a vacation at my cousin's house, but I'm back! I don't know my publishing schedule yet, but I will try to publish one chapter a week. Also, many of you asked about Clarke's personality, because she was playful and 'weak' in the first chapter, but turned more serious and deadly in the second one. Throughout the story, she will be both. Around the delinquents, she will be more young and easygoing, but when she is a leader, she will be more serious and scary. Please keep in mind that she is 15, and the youngest delinquent in my story. Another thing that I wanted to say is that just because Raven, Clarke, and Octavia are best friends, they don't have a perfect relationship with each other. They will have their fair share of arguments, but they will stay best friends throughout the story. Enjoy, and please comment feedback!**

"Do you want something to eat?" Lincoln asks Raven, Octavia, and Clarke offering them a satchel with water. They had just woken up from their short nap because none of them could sleep with the bumps of the wagon on the ground.

Octavia smiles, "Sure."

"Aww... O got a crush- Ow! Shi-"

"Shut up!"

"That hurt, Octavia! Why the hell are you punching me?" Raven yells, rubbing her now sore arm. "I'm gonna get payback!"

Octavia sticks her tongue at "I wanna see you try!"

Raven lunges for Octavia pinning her to the floor of the wagon and starts tickling her. Octavia screams and starts to wrestle the other girl. Clarke, on the hand, crawls behind Lexa, trying to avoid getting caught in the fight between her best friends.

"Hey, ow!"

"Stop tickling me!"

"Then you stop wrestling me!"

"When you stop tickl-"

"ENOUGH!" Indra yells making both brunettes freeze in place. "Would you two stop acting like goufas? You guys are like Lexa, Anya, and Lincoln."

"That's not that bad, if the commander is like this with her siblings, right?" Raven asks weakly.

"When they were 3," Gustus adds rolling his eyes. "We thought we were over the phase of having unruly children, but now you have fallen from the sky and proved us wrong."

"Sorry," Octavia and Raven apologize in unison.

"Raven, sit next to Anya, and Octavia sits far away from her, next to Lincoln," Lexa commands, fighting a smile, as Anya and Lincoln shake their hands, amused. "Clarke, you sit next to me so your friends don't attack you."

The blonde nods, not wanting to disobey the older woman, and moves from behind the commander and places herself next to her.

"See?" Gustus chuckles, smiling. "Your younger friend is more mature than you." Raven and Octavia nod, terrified the man is going to punish them harshly. He seems to read their minds and shakes his head. "We won't hurt you, girls."

Indra though isn't satisfied "But, we will ask you more questions, about you and the sky people."

Octavia lets out a breath. "Ask away, but please nothing about my older brother."

"Will your skyship come down?"

The three girls exchange a frown, as Clarke reaches into her pocket and pulls out a strange device. The blonde sighs, shaking her head, "We can ask if you want because we don't know yet."

The others sense the youngest's discomfort about the topic but nod their heads. They need to know when the adults in the sky are coming down. These girls are strong enough to push through their pain and hate for the people, and they know it will strengthen them for the future events.

Clarke reaches out to Raven, giving her the device. "They drop us down to our deaths, and Jaha doesn't have the decency to give us a working radio? Fix the damn thing, so I can make sure he comes down to the ground."

Raven takes the radio and starts to inspect it. "I hope he doesn't," she spits out while working.

"You want the people you hate to come down?" Anya asks Clarke, confused.

Clarke looks her right in the eyes, smiling. "When he comes down, I'm gonna kill him. Give him the slow and painful death he deserves."

Clarke's voice absent of any emotion, making Raven and Octavia tense. "No." Octavia starts, looking at Clarke with a disapproving expression.

The blonde seems mad at Octavia as she locks eyes with the brunette. "For Bella-"

"Don't start," Octavia responds cutting Clarke off, her voice rising.

Before Clarke can respond, Raven interrupts, sensing the tension between the two girls. They have had this argument countless times in their cell, and she is tired of hearing the same thing over and over again.

"Do one of you have something sharp and thin?" She asks, hoping it will divert the attention of the girls. "The wires are tangled."

Clarke and Octavia though, pay her no mind. "Jaha deserves it, Octavia!"

The trikru exchange a look, but don't say anything. Clarke and Octavia's argument is something the two can figure out because it seems important and doesn't concern them. Anya looks at Raven for a second before pulling a needle out of her pocket.

"Will this work?" She quietly asks so only Raven can hear.

Raven nods gratefully, as she takes the object from Anya's hand. Their hand's brush, and Raven blushes. "At least someone cares enough to listen to me..."

"You think I don't know that Griffin? It's you I'm worried about!" Octavia yells, interrupting the two's special moment.

Clarke rolls her eyes back, "This is not about me O, it's about everyone combined!"

"When you were first put in the skybox with us, you cried every single night, getting nightmares from what you did. Raven and I held you, Clarke! That was the only way to get you to sleep."

"I was 12, and what the hell does that have to do with killing the chancellor?" Clarke yells back, her anger rising.

"Goddammit Clarke, what the hell is wrong with you? I watched you get cut open, yesterday! You were tortured! I'm just trying to protect you!"

"We are on the freaking ground now, Octavia. I don't need protection!"

"You're 15!"

"I'm 16, Octavia. I'm turning 16 in a few weeks."

"THAT'S NOT RELEVANT TO THIS CONVERSATION! YOU NEED TO LEARN HOW TO LISTEN TO ME CLARKE! I'M 3 YEARS OLDER THAN YOU!"

Clarke flinches, and now both her and Octavia are crying openly. Raven looks frustrated at them but pays the argument between them no mind.

"The radio is broken, and there is no way to fix it," she explains to the fighting girls.

Octavia laughs bitterly, "If you get a nightmare tonight, don't expect me to be there holding you."

"And the next time you see some grounder with curly black hair, don't come running to me because it's not Bellamy."

"I'M SO DONE WITH YOU GUYS!" Raven screams at the top of her lungs, "I SAID SOMETHING, DID YOU EVEN HEAR ME?!"

The three girls fall silent, trying to control the swirl of emotions crossing them. Normally, one of the trikru would have stopped the argument when it started, but they sensed it was one that was important and kept quiet.

"Are you guys ok?" Lincoln asks softly, breaking the silence.

He squeezes Octavia hand as a gesture of comfort, and Clarke watches as she squeezes his hand back. Her blue eyes brim with tears again and she buries her head in her hands, and they hear her muttering nonsense they don't understand. Octavia looks away, burying her head in Lincoln's chest, not ready to apologize to Clarke. Lexa and Anya send him a raised eyebrow, while Indra and Gustus share a knowing smile. Raven narrows her eyes for a second tensing at the touches the two share and opens her mouth to say something. She closes her mouth when Lincoln starts to rub Octavia's back, and the sight makes her relax. Lincoln is no threat to Octavia and he is caring for the brunette. Even if the three girls fight and argue, they are each other's rocks and love each other no matter what. She can give Lincoln shovel talk later when Clarke and Octavia forgive each other. Raven's gaze shifts to Clarke's hunched form and shakes her head. The fight they had was normal, and her two friends will forgive each other soon.

Anya watches Raven carefully, as a stream of emotions crosses the younger girl's face while she watches Lincoln and Octavia. Lexa is doing the same, trying to find a way to comfort Clarke. The blonde has stopped whispering to herself but keeps her head in her hands.

"We will be at your camp in 7 minutes," Indra declares, snapping everyone from their individual thoughts. "Clarke, how are you feeling?"

Clarke looks up but doesn't make eye contact. "I'm fine."

"You have a healer at your camp right?"

"Yeah, we have a girl who was a medical assistant before she was locked up. Her name is Harper. Also, I know how to stitch up my own wounds."

"You know how to stitch your own cuts?"

Clarke nods, "The POI taught me."

Indra nods satisfied, then turns her gaze to Octavia, "I take it you don't know how to fight at all."

Octavia gives her an annoyed huff. "I went from under the floor, to a cell. What do you expect?" Indra raises her eyebrow at the girl, and Octavia quickly apologizes, "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like that, I just don't know how to fight."

"I taught you stuff in the skybox," Clarke snaps, not happy with the answer. "Or did you forget?"

The two girls lock eyes for a moment before Raven interrupts, snorting. "How could _I_ forget?"

"She tried to teach you but you refused to have your butt kicked by someone 3 years younger than you," Octavia replies, trying to not to laugh.

"Hey!" Raven protests, also fighting a grin.

"Yeah, remember the time when I tried to teach her how to punch properly?" Clarke asks, a smile gracing her lips.

Octavia splits into a wide toothy grin, obviously having to much fun with this topic. "I remember it vaguely Griff, what happened?"

"Well, she got mad because she couldn't aim properly, and when a guard came in to give us dinner, she 'accidentally' punched him."

Raven facepalms, before turning to the trikru. "Please don't listen to them. They were fighting one minute, and the next, they are laughing over my embarrassing moments."

"Oh, please do listen to us. Oh, and just because we were fighting, doesn't mean we hate each other." Octavia adds, smirking slightly.

"You guys hated each other, like, a minute ago!" Raven whines back.

"So what happened Clarke?" Octavia hums, ignoring the other brunette.

"She punched him square in his face. What happened to the bad aim, Rae? Anyway, the guard thought she had done it on purpose, but when he saw Octavia and I rolling on the floor laughing, and Raven apologizing repeatedly, he was so confused"

"Poor guy," Octavia whispers, locking eyes with the blonde.

The two stay like that for a few moments, before bursting into a fit of giggles. They are laughing so hard that Lincoln has to hold Octavia's arm to make sure she doesn't fall off the wagon, and Clarke's hand is covering her mouth as she tries to stifle her giggles.

"Don't laugh too hard Clarke, or your wounds will reopen," Gustus warns fighting a smile.

Raven raises her fist in the air, now smiling and not embarrassed, realizing that she punched a guard like a badass, "This fist did the magic!"

Lexa clears her throat, catching the attention of the three girls, as the horses halt. "We are here."

They see a bunch of kids raise their guns at them, in front of the large fence surrounding the camp and the three sky girls smile. "Well, here goes nothing."

 **Author's note: Another thing I just wanted to let you guys know is that this fic is not set. If you guys have any ideas or anything you want me to add, just let me know in the comments. In fact, I have no idea what the ending is going to be, so please comment any details or ideas you have.**

 **-Lilli**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys, here's chapter 4. Sorry, I couldn't update sooner, my mom wanted to do an 'electronic free weekend' and I had a huge assignment for school due. Enjoy the chapter, and please review!**

* * *

Immediately after the wagon stops, Raven and Octavia rush off. They made their way to the gate and start to yell for it to open. Clarke, on the other hand, stands next to the wagon impatiently waiting for the Trikru to strap their weapons on their bodies. Once the warriors are done, the large group make their way to the other two brunettes who are still having a conversation with people on the other side.

Raven turns around huffing, "They need verification that is us, and want to check that you guys aren't threats."

Clarke rolls her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "Oi! It's Clarke Griffin, the mafia princess, Octavia Blake, the girl hidden under the floor, and Raven Reyes, the spacewalker! What other evidence and confirmation do you need?" She yells, trying to get them to open the gate.

"Clarke, it's not you that we are worried about, it's them!" A scrawny boy with goggles yells back. "I still don't trust them, they threw a spear into me!"

Clarke's expression goes from annoyed to soft, "Jasper, they thought we were a threat, and we trust them."

"If I open up the door then you promise they won't attack us?"

"Jasper, just open the damn thing!" Octavia sighs, cutting to the point. "You know, to get this deal, Clarke had to get tortured!"

"Octavia, what are you doing," Clarke whisper-yells. "You're scaring them even more!"

Octavia ignores the younger girl, continuing, "She was strapped to a tree and cut open. Her wounds need to be checked soon, Jasper."

The gate opens, and a group of kids rush out. The boy, Jasper, runs towards Clarke, colliding with her.

"Hey, Jasp- Oh!" she whispers as he wraps her around in a strong hug.

"Are you ok? Does it hurt?" the boy asks, concerned. Clarke had been so nice to him when he had gotten speared, so he wanted to do the same for her.

"I'm fine, but you're squeezing a bit too tight," she replies smiling.

At her side, Raven and Octavia grin at Jasper's concern for their friend as Finn, Monty, Murphy, and Harper come to greet them.

"You guys ok? Where you tortured too?" Murphy asks uneasily eyeing the scary looking warriors next to the girls. Harper scans the two girls for injuries and is relieved when she doesn't see anything.

"We are fine, but Harper, you should check Clarke's wounds," Octavia replies, happy to be reunited with the delinquents. "You have no idea how much I missed this place even though we were gone one week." Raven nods next to Octavia, agreeing with the other brunette.

"Oh, and by the way, we got the alliance," Raven remembers aloud.

The everyone grins at her obviously pleased by the news, and the moment is broken when Lexa clears her throat.

"Ge-general, what can we, uh, do for you?" Finn stammers forgetting the scary people were there.

"I'm the commander, not a general," Lexa replies, cooly, back to Heda mode.

"Hey, Octavia, didn't you tell me I need to check on Clarke's wounds?" Harper squeaks out, not wanting to be caught in anything between the grounders, and also concerned for her other friend.

"And I should carry her to the tent if she's in pain," Finn adds, wanting to get away from the group of Trikru.

Harper runs back to the dropship, preparing for Clarke while Finn scoops Clarke up bridal style, ignoring her protests "Finn, I can walk!"

"Sorry Princess," Finn replies in a non-apologetic tone as he carries her away.

Murphy lightly kisses Octavia and Raven's foreheads, then turns to leave, "I'm really glad you guys are fine," he smiles, with a feeling of pride washing over him. "I will gather up the delinquents, then you three and the scary lookin-" Murphy's eyes widen at what he almost said, as he quickly clears his throat. "I mean grounders. You and the grounders can tell everyone the good news."

Raven and Octavia smile widely at Murphy as he walks away. If Murphy is happy with them, then everyone else will be super easy to convince.

"So," Jasper starts, turning to the five warriors, specifically Lexa, with a goofy grin, "For a commander, you are very, very, beautiful."

Monty punches his arm, trying to get him to shut up.

"Ow! What the hell was that!" Jasper whines, punching him back.

"You do realize she can slit your throat without blinking right? And I'm pretty sure she will, Jasper," Octavia snickers.

"She can't be scarier then Clarke when she's in her mafia mode," Jasper states, nudging Monty. "She made me and Monty have nightmares for weeks!" he jokes, laughing as if it's a good one.

Raven rolls her eyes, "Monty and _I._ "

"Screw grammar!"

"Anyway," Raven says excitedly, ignoring Jasper. She turns to the warriors beside them, "Welcome to Camp 100!"

"Thank you," Anya replies, still showing no emotion. "You should inform your people about the situation immediately so they can start packing and we can get to Polis sooner." She trusts Raven, Octavia, and Clarke but uses the cold tone because two unknown boys are with them and she does not want to come off as a nice person. She is a general, and she doesn't have time for sugarcoating.

"Wait, what! Did you just say go to Metropolis?" Jasper and Monty blurt out at the same time. It's the first time Monty has spoken, but he looks mad.

"That was part of the deal, guys. We will get a small camp in their capital, Polis," Octavia sighs.

"Wait- Wha- Living with them?" Jasper asks the new information not sitting well with him.

"They almost killed my best friend and they tortured Clarke," Monty scoffs. "A deal where they leave us alone is fine, but this is, this is not- nobody, is going to approve!"

"This is the best we could do, ok? We can't risk more people dying," Octavia snaps back.

Silence falls on the group before Murphy interrupts peering around the gate, "When are you guys coming in? I gathered everyone up!"

Jasper and Monty turn and walk away from the group, not saying anything.

Octavia looks at Lexa, a pang of sadness in her eyes, "If Jasper and Monty don't accept this, nobody will." Her lower lip trembles, as she moves her gaze to Raven. "God, how could we be so blindsided? Moving to Polis? They will rebel!"

Raven stares at the trikru, "Is their anyway we could-"

"Don't even ask that question, Raven. This is what we have to deal with."

Raven sighs, wringing her hands together nervously, "We could break the news right now, and see how they react."

"And if it turns out to be bad, then Clarke can talk sense into them, they would listen to her."

Octavia and Raven snort in unison, the previous stress gone. " _Everyone_ would listen to the ark's most deadly prisoner," Raven whispers, shaking her head.

Octavia smiles, happy for her younger friend, "I'm so proud of what she's become. I still remember the day they brought her to our cell."

"Wait, Clarke is your people's deadliest prisoner? Isn't she the youngest out of everyone?" Gustus interrupts, things not adding up. He remembers when the girl's were sharing their crimes and Clarke had given them an answer that was bland and obviously not true.

"We should not have said that," Raven mutters.

"Look, you guys will know sooner or later, but it's Clarke's story to tell. She will explain everything when she is ready." Octavia replies, with a sad smile.

"RAVEN AND OCTAVIA, ARE YOU GUYS OK? WE ARE WAITING, BUT TAKE YOUR TIME IF YOU NEED IT!" Murphy yells again, startling the girls.

"We are ok, Murphy, we will come in a few minutes," Raven yells back, biting her lip. "Octavia, we really need to figure out how to break the news. Band-Aid or dressing?"

Octavia taps her foot on the floor, contemplating her decision. Finally, she answers, "Band-aid."

The older warriors stare at the girls, trying to figure out why dressing up has to do with telling people about the deal. And what is a band-aid?

"Ok, we can Band-aid it." Raven confirms, "Ok, you ready?"

"Yep."

The two girls lock eyes and nod, but the moment is broken when they hear something they have always dreaded.

"RAE, O! COME HERE RIGHT NOW, IT'S CLARKE!" Someone screams from outside the medical tent at the top of their lungs, making the girls pale. "SOMETHING IS WRONG, SHE'S LOSING IT!"

Raven and Octavia take off running towards the medical tent, the trikru following close behind. When they enter, the two brunettes' eyes widen.

"Shit." They utter together, as one.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So, I have a question. D** **o you want the POI to be a part of this story when the Ark drops down? They will already be regular characters in my flashbacks (which will start from the next chapter), but I'm not sure if I should keep them in the present. Also, is it just me, or is waiting for season 5's trailer getting painful? I'm just tired of waiting, don't we deserve more than that? Anyway, please, please comment you feedback!**

 **-Lilli**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** **Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I've been really busy lately. Also, THE TRAILERS CAME OUT! Finally! Can't wait for April 24...**

 **Enjoy the chapter and please, please review!**

* * *

"Everyone out!" Octavia yells, stumbling towards Clarke. The trikru immediately nod and exit the tent.

"We will wait outside the tent, Raven," Anya whispers.

"Raven I swear, she was fine one minute, and suddenly she just lost it!" Harper explains frantically interrupting the older warrior. "I was trying to clean her cuts." Raven nods her head and follows Octavia.

Clarke is on the floor struggling with Finn. She's screaming and crying, trying to back away from Finn who is trying to bring a cup of something to her mouth.

"FINN!" Raven yells, losing control of the volume of the voice. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER?! AND WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE HER DRINK SOMETHING?!"

Octavia shoves Finn away from Clarke before taking the hysterical girl into her arms. Raven grabs the fallen boy by his jacket and drags him outside.

"I want everyone outside. Now."

Harper gulps, "I'm so sorry Ra-"

"It's not your fault, but I am going to have a talk with Finn later," the brunette cuts her off. She gives an apologetic smile to Harper, before making her way back into the tent. She freezes when she sees the 5 warriors watching Octavia console Clarke. They are outside but have a clear view of what's going inside.

"I'm going to close the tent flap, Clarke needs some space when she's close to freaking out," Raven explains.

Lincoln nods kindly, "We will be outside if you need us." He then shakes his head, "It's quite entertaining to watch your friends look at us with fear."

Raven nods gratefully, closing the tent. The brunette makes her way to her two friends, kneeling down on the other side of the blonde. She takes Clarke's hands into her own and rubs her thumb on the younger's palm.

Octavia is rocking her gently, humming soothingly. Clarke's still crying into the brunette's shoulder, breaking both of their hearts.

"I-I t-thought it was the...the…" Clarke gasps, another wave of sobs taking over. "I-it hurt so bad, and I couldn't… I couldn't see you."

"We are here Clarke, we are right here," Raven whispers, stroking the girl's frazzled sweaty hair.

Raven and Octavia exchange a sad smile, knowing how much their friend depends on both of them.

"It hurt so much and I couldn't scream or cry or say anything, and then it started to hurt more and I tried to find you and Finn kept on telling me you were coming but I couldn't find you." She cries into Octavia's shoulder. "And then I tried to find you but he kept on telling me you weren't here."

"Why was he trying to get you to drink something, Princess?" Raven asks softly trying to control her anger.

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know," Clarke repeats. "I thought, I thought, you...you left me,"

"No, no, Clarke, don't think like that," Octavia quickly murmurs, "We would never leave you."

"Wh-what if you get killed?" Clarke whimpers, "Were on the ground now, anything could happen."

"Clarke!" Both girls yell at the same time.

Clarke flinches and starts struggling against her friends, "No, please, don't be mad, don't be mad," A new round of tears cascade on her cheeks. "You hate me now, you hate me now."

"Clarke," Raven mutters, bringing the girl closer to herself to stop her from fighting them. "Clarke, we would never hate you. Never, Clarke, never. We would never hate you. But never talk about your death like that ok? It hurts us just to think about it."

Raven feels Clarke nod against her chest. They stay in that position until Clarke's sobs quieten down before coming to a stop. Both brunettes finally feel her grip on them slacken. Raven shoots Octavia a questioning look, who nods at her. Octavia gently lifts the sleeping girl into a lying down position.

"Let her sleep." she murmurs, softly.

"Octavia, she needs to be there when we tell everyone."

"Just- we should let her sleep. We can tell the others later."

Raven sighs, watching Clarke sleep. "Octavia? What she said was right. We are on the ground now, anything can happen. We can drift apart."

"Raven, from the day we met Clarke, she's been attached to us by the hip."

They both smile, the memory overtaking them.

 _16-year-olds Octavia Blake and Raven Reyes were waiting for their breakfast when Thelonius Jaha strutted into their cell. Octavia took a protective stance over Raven, not knowing what was going on._

" _We aren't 18 years old yet."_

 _Jaha nods toward his guards, ignoring Octavia. "You will be getting a new cellmate."_

 _Octavia furrowed her eyebrows. "The limit is 2 for ours."_

" _I changed the rules. Your new cellmate is Clarke Griffin."_

" _Wait. Wait, you mean Clarke 'Princess' Griffin, the ark's 'best child'?"_

 _Jaha clenched his jaw. "Is there another Clarke Griffin you know?"_

 _Raven snorts, "What did she do?"_

" _That's for her to tell."_

" _And how old is she? 14?" Octavia added, not liking the concept of getting another person to share the cell with._

" _You will see," Jaha answered simply. "Guards! Bring her in."_

 _Seconds later, a young blonde girl was being forced into the cell. She was 12 years old, much to their surprise. She looked up, immediately locking eyes with Octavia. The girl- Clarke, Octavia reminded herself, looked emotionless._

" _Ok, ok. Guards, I think you can let her go now." She said softly._

" _We are leaving anyway. Enjoy your stay in the skybox Clarke! Remember, no visitations including Wells." Jaha laughed. It was easy to tell he was trying to get on Clarke's nerves._

 _Raven and Octavia watched in awe as Clarke flicked her middle finger up at him with no hesitation._

 _Jaha scowled but said nothing, leaving the cell and closing the door behind him._

 _Clarke beamed, turning to her new cellmates. "Hi. I'm Clarke Griffin."_

" _Y-you… you just flipped Jaha off!" Raven answered, clearly awed._

" _Yeah. You should try it sometime, we're all gonna be floated anyway."_

 _They became best friends._

Octavia snickers, remembering the first time they had met Clarke. "Let her sleep, she'll wake soon."

Raven nods, "We need to take care of the remaining wounds."

Octavia scans Clarke quickly, before shaking her head. "I think Harper got them all."

Raven says nothing, both her and Octavia watching Clarke. Finally, Raven smiles, "She's so adorable when she sleeps."

"Remember when the three of us had to share a bunk bed?"

"Those good old days…"

"Says you. You always used to complain about her kicking you when you were sleeping."

"Hey! She did!"

"She never kicked me…"

Raven sticks her tongue at Octavia, "I hate you, Blake."

"Think again, Reyes, I think you love me."

"In your dreams!"

"Whatever. But seriously, Raven, we need to find a proper way to tell everyone. This is ridiculous. Jasper's right, nobody will accept this."

"Wait! Octavia! The Ark wouldn't either!"

"So?"

"So… all the delinquents hate the people up there! If we say that we will be safe from them and become Trikru, then if the ark drops down, we can fight against them!"

Octavia's eyes widen. "Oh my god Rae, that's genius!"

"I'm a genius!" Raven says, a grin plastered on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now we just have to wait for Clarke to wake up."

The two girls nod at each other, before Octavia points at their blonde friend, "Stay with her. I'm going to bring Lincoln and the others inside. They must be terrifying everyone outside."

Raven raises her eyebrow at the younger brunette, "Lincoln and the others? Why not the commander and the others? Or Anya and the others?"

A blush blooms across Octavia's cheeks. "Shut up! And I know about your not-so-subtle crush on her."

"On who?" Raven asks back, playing dumb.

"On Anya, you moron." Octavia snorts as she walks to the opening of the tent. She opens it and the older warriors all turn to her immediately.

"Is she ok?" Lincoln asks with a curious expression.

"She's fine, just tired." Octavia smiles back.

"What happened?" Lexa inquiries also curious. She wants to know more about Clarke. The girl seems different from the other goufas in the camp.

They watch as Octavia's eyes widen a fraction. She blinks twice before regaining her previous expression. "She's just tired. The torture just hit her now." She's not telling the complete truth, but she's not lying either. The trikru don't seem convinced, so Octavia gives them a small smile. "She has these… episodes sometimes. It's nothing new really. In fact, this was on the milder side."

"Is there anything triggering her panic?" The commander asks. Panic 'attacks' were not uncommon among young warriors. Most got used to the hardships as they got older but many seconds who are still children have night terrors. From her knowledge, Lexa could only imagine that the POI as Clarke called it, had done something bad. "Was it the group she was in? The Person of Interest?"

The brunette from the sky stares at Lexa for a few seconds, "I said too much. But anyway, do you guys wanna come into the tent? People here are ready to lock you up, no offense." Seeing the other's skeptical expressions she adds, "They all want to protect each other and because of the Jasper getting speared thing, they are kind of untrusting…"

"We understand," Anya replies.

Octavia nods and smiles before leading them into the tent, "We will wait for Clarke to wake up and then tell everyone." She gives the others a weak smile. "Yay…"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Next chapter, Octavia, Raven, and Clarke tell everyone about the deal. And, Octavia and Raven deal with Finn.**

 **Till next time,**

 **Lilli**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for the wait. Track and Field just started at my school, and so did statewide testing. I've been really busy, but I'm going to try to aim for a chapter every two weeks. And when summer break starts, I will update more frequently. Also, DID ANYONE WATCH THE PREMIERE? I won't spoil, but I gotta say... I was NOT expecting some things, but it was pretty good...**

 **Reviews appreciated :-)**

 **-Lilli**

* * *

Clarke's been sleeping for 35 minutes and the tent is relatively calm. Raven and Octavia are silent, watching Clarke sleep, while the others quietly converse in Trigedasleng. The two girls don't understand the hushed whispers being tossed between the older warriors but don't dwell on it. Their main focus at this point is getting their friends to agree to the deal they made.

The tent's flaps move as a figure comes into the perimeter. Finn. He looks directly at Raven, exhaling.

"I really want to apologize for earlier," He says slowly, pronouncing each syllable carefully.

Raven swallows visibly and looks down, "Finn… I just don't get it, why did you want to knock her out?"

"Can I just please talk to you, Raven?" Glancing at the others, he then adds, "Privately."

"Fine." She stands up and walks out with him. Octavia, on the other hand, doesn't even look up from her gaze on Clarke.

Outside the tent, Finn takes a deep breath, "Raven, I… I just I miss us. We were each other's everything until you became cellmates with them and now, now it just feels like I'm forgotten. When we dropped down, you didn't even acknowledge the fact that I was here too. You're so focused on Clarke and Octavia and protecting them, I'm not even in the picture anymore."

Tears well up in Raven's eyes, "You cheated on me, Finn. What happened to us when I found out you were dating someone else? I even denied friendship to Octavia because I thought we were forever and always."

"Y-You did?"

"Yeah. The first month in the skybox with Octavia, we literally ignored each other. Then one day a goddamn guard comes in, telling me of new gossip about Finn Collins getting a new girlfriend? Replacing me? You made me a promise! I wasn't even dead, we weren't even broken up, and you went out and about dating someone else?!"

There are tears running down the girl's face now, and she's yelling loud enough for the people around them to hear. A crowd starts to form but both of them wave their hands to get them to leave.

"You replaced me, Finn! And now you're jealous of someone who I care about?"

"It was a mistake Raven, please." The boy is begging, and the brunette takes a deep breath to steady herself.

"I can't do this right now, I just can't!"

"I know we might not as close as we were, but please Raven, can I make it up to you? Can I try? Can we still be friends?"

"Maybe," Raven whispers, nodding her head quickly. "We can try."

"Can I hug you?" Finn asks tentatively.

Raven nods again and both of them reach out to each other. It's awkward at first, Raven being stiff, but she eventually relaxes slightly. The brunette rests her head on Finn's shoulder. "So why were you trying to knock Clarke out?"

"She was about to hit Harper. I don't know why, but she kinda just lost it."

Raven sighs. She pulls away from the hug, "I'm gonna go check on her."

"Oh. Oh, yeah, of course." Finn looks crestfallen but Raven's already walking into the tent so she doesn't see.

When she makes her way back into the tent and towards Octavia, the younger girl comments on her appearance.

"You've been crying," She observes softly.

The warriors in the room look at her. "It's nothing," the brunette mumbles. "It's nothing bad. We just fixed up a few things."

"But he..."

"Octavia, it's fine. We are ok, really. He just really wants to be friends again."

"The boy is your friend?" Anya asks before she can stop herself.

"My ex-boyfriend but he cheated on me."

"Nobody should cheat on someone like you. You're too pretty to be cheated on."

Raven flushes bright red and hears a snicker behind her. They turn to see Clarke sitting up.

Clarke snorts, "Go on, go on, I want to hear more about what you think about my friend."

Both Octavia and Raven pull the blonde into a bone-crushing hug. "I'm glad you're awake. We have news to tell."

They help Clarke up, and the blonde walks towards Anya. She winks at the older girl. "Keep on complimenting Rae, she deserves it. Our compliments aren't good enough."

She walks out of the tent, smirking. Both Raven and Anya are blushing, so Lincoln turns to Octavia, "Clarke's acting like nothing happened."

"She does that a lot. She hates people making a big deal out of those types of things." Octavia answers, turning to the still blushing Raven. "We seriously have to tell everyone, Raven."

"At dinner time, please. Not right now."

"No. We are telling everyone right now."

"Ughhh..."

"Come on!"

Raven groans, following the girl out. Once they are out, Anya turns to her sister. "Lex, please tell me I did not say that about Raven out loud..."

Lexa just laughs. It's not big because she's so used to suppressing her emotions, but gives her sister a small giggle. Indra and Gustus shake their heads at their eldest daughter.

"Oh sweet spirits, I said it out loud," Anya grumbles.

"It wasn't bad, it was actually pretty cute," Lincoln reassures her. "I think Raven might like you."

Anya perks up, "Wait, really?"

"Oh my god," Lexa snorts, "Anya, stop acting like a goufa. She likes you, ok?"

Before the other woman could reply, Indra speaks up, "All of you, stop acting like goufas. All of them like you guys. But as exciting as that is for you, we should get to work."

"Yes, nomon," Lexa and Lincoln say, walking out of the tent together. Anya, on the other hand, stays put.

"Do you really think she likes me?"

Indra rolls her eyes as Gustus gives a loud snort. "Yes, Anya, she likes you very much."

Anya beams, "Thanks."

"Don't go out like that, someone might see."

Anya quickly nods, her smile being changed back into a stoic expression. She takes a deep breath and swiftly walks out the tent. Indra and Gustus follow their eldest daughter out and walk over to where Lexa, Lincoln, and Octavia are. Raven and Clarke are talking to Murphy and Harper while the delinquents are gathering up around them.

Octavia motions for the three of them to come closer as she walks to Raven and Clarke. They do, going towards Lexa and Lincoln who have now moved back, behind the three girls.

Clarke clears her throat, and the delinquents all go silent. She nods towards Octavia, who speaks first.

"As you all know, Raven, Clarke, and I went to make a deal with the grounders. And we kept our promise and did just that."

Murmurs start throughout the crowd and Clarke quickly silences them with a glare. Octavia continues, voice stronger than ever, "Some of you might not like the deal, might not agree with it, but by no means that mean you can cause chaos in this camp."

"What's the deal?" One boy calls out and the other kids nod, wanting an answer.

"We move to the grounder capital Polis. We swear fealty to the Trigedakru and become a part of their clan."

A commotion breaks out of the crowd again. Raven tries saying something, but it's so loud that nobody can hear or notice her.

Clarke takes a deep breath, "SILENCE!"

The delinquents go silent once again. Raven grins at her friend, but straightens her posture, and makes her voice match Clarke's. "Anyone who rebels WILL be potentially banished from camp." She scans the now nervous looking mob, and softens slightly, "but, we are family. And that means we all look out for each other."

Clarke motions to the warriors behind them, "They are not our enemy. Jaha and the people in the sky are. We were expendable, and they sent us down here to die! But we're not. We will survive and show them what we are made of!"

"SURVIVE! SURVIVE! SURVIVE!" The crowd chants, fists in the air.

Clarke, Octavia, and Raven breathe out, sighing in relief. They allow their muscles to loosen slightly and smile. Octavia glances to Jasper and Monty, remembering the previous conversation. To her surprise, she sees laughing and jumping in the air instead of mad expressions. Monty has a bucket with him and is passing out cups. The others laugh, chant, and take sips from their drinks.

"Monty's Moonshine! Get some here!" Jasper yells, and dozens of other kids swarm around the two boys.

"Want some moonshine?" Octavia asks, grinning. It's their improved unity day. Not the one from the Ark, but a new type. It signifies the start of something new.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: So one thing about Finn. I really don't hate him. I've read other fanfics where he's the bad guy, jealous of Bellarke or Clexa, but here he won't be. He won't be the best, but I'm not going to make him the villain of this story. I don't really ship Flarke, obviously, but I guess it's not the worst?**

* * *

Octavia runs off, moving towards Jasper and Monty. Lincoln watches as the young brunette makes her way to the two boys and grabs cups from them. She comes back slowly, juggling a few cups, and offers some to the group.

"Moonshine?"

"What's that?" Lincoln asks.

"Alcohol. Wait, you guys have alcohol on the ground right? Cause if you don't then we really need to ask Jasper and Monty to make more." She takes a huge gulp of the drink and grimaces slightly as it burns her throat. "That way we can share it with your people."

"Yes, we do," the man answers, looking at Octavia smiling.

Octavia smiles back, "So anyway, want some?"

The trikru shake their heads. Lexa, observing Clarke closely, says, "We are on duty. We need to be alert if anything happens."

"Oh, the delinquents won't do anything if that's what you're worried about." Raven smiles, greedily taking a cup from her cup.

Clarke holds her hand out, "Can I have some?"

"Hmm, O, should we let her?" the brunette asks her friend, rubbing her chin sarcastically.

Octavia places a sloppy kiss on Clarke's forehead, "Sorry, Griffin, you're still too young."

Raven nods at Clarke agreeing with Octavia. She stops as a realization dawns on her, "Wait, that would be so unleader like if we drink tonight."

"Yep," Clarke snorts, "If I don't get it, you don't either."

"But I just drank the whole cup," Octavia grumbles, already feeling the effects of the moonshine.

"I drank half," Raven says looking down at her cup.

"Hey!" a boy drunkenly yells, bumping into Raven, "You gonna drink that?"

"No..."

The boy grabs the cup from the latina's hand, "Thanks!"

Clarke points from Raven to the boy's retreating figure, "Did he just do that?"

"His name is Atom, by the way," Octavia informs.

"And how do you know that how...?" Clarke whispers, eyebrows furrowed.

Octavia blushes softly, "He tried to ask me out. BUT, I said no. Also, he and Bell were, like, friends or something on the Ark. He obviously didn't know about me, back then though."

"Wait, that's the Atom you were talking about?"

"Yep," the girl confirms, sighing.

"Oh..." Clarke says, demeanor changing.

Octavia looks down, "We kinda kissed?"

"How do you kinda kiss someone?"

"Look, Rae, he kissed me before we went to TonDC. I said-"

"He what!?" Raven and Clarke screech at the same time, "He kissed you?"

"The point, guys, is that I said no. I already have eyes for someone else now."

Raven's gaze turns immediately to Lincoln, making Octavia slap her hand. "Ow..."

"Let's go inside one of the tents. I don't want to get trampled by a bunch of drunk kids."

"God, O, you drank a whole cup! You're the drunk one here."

"Whatever." Octavia rolls her eyes, "I'm gonna go lock the gate. I don't want anyone's drunk butt escaping here."

She walks towards the gate slowly, stumbling a few times, and Clarke looks up to Raven. "I'm gonna kill Atom."

"Why? She said that she said no."

"Fine. If Atom tries anything with Octavia, I'm gonna tie him to a tree and let the bugs eat him. But since he was Bellamy's friend, for the sake of Octavia, I will leave him alone."

It was clear to the Trikru who were watching the exchange that Clarke was overprotective at times. It was clear to them that they were all overprotective of each other. Lincoln looked at Clarke, knowing that if he ever hurt Octavia, he would suffer the consequences.

There is a moment of silence before Clarke turns to Lexa, "When do we leave for your village?"

"There will be no leaving. I have decided that since your camp is good enough, and accommodates for all of you perfectly, you will stay here. One ambassador, though, from your camp will come to Polis. And in return, we will some of Indra and Anya's warriors here to protect and help with your camp."

They watch as Clarke and Raven's demeanor changes. Clarke smiles at Lexa grateful. "Thank you so much. It would make this so much easier all of us. We really appreciate that."

Lexa smiles too, obviously glad she made the younger girl happy, "We will leave tomorrow morning, but you, Raven, or Octavia will have to come with us to Polis to become an ambassador."

Clarke nods slowly, "Well, we would have been separated sooner or later."

Raven looks at the blonde, "We will decide who is coming by the end of the night, we promise."

Octavia walks back to the group, "Hey what's going on?"

"The commander is letting us stay here."

The other brunette looks confused, "Isn't that a good thing?"

"One of us have to go to Polis to become an ambassador."

"Ohh..."

"We will discuss this in the tent." Raven says, tugging on both her friend's sleeves, "Let's all go inside."

The trikru follow the three girls into a huge metal box, the dropship. In there, there are a few rugged looking blankets and some weird looking gadgets.

"Hungry?" Octavia asks the group.

"No, we ate before coming here," Gustus replies, smiling at the girl.

"But that was, like, 8 hours ago?" Clarke snorts, "I'm hungry." When Raven hands her a small package, though, she grimaces. "Ew, no, not those."

"Just eat it, Clarke. We need to finish these horrid things before getting anything else."

The blonde rolls her eyes, opening the pack, and taking a bite of the biscuit.

Anya looks at the girl, curiously, "Why do you have to finish these first?"

"Well, first, Rae, O, and I don't believe in wasting food. And secondly, we don't know how to hunt that well. I'm kinda good with knives cause the POI taught me. Raven is good with guns cause she has a good aim from handling explosives. Tavia is good with knives too. But besides that, none of the delinquents know how to fight or hunt. We tried teaching them, but only Fox, Finn, Murphy, Miller, Monroe, and a few others have tried to come with us."

"You guys don't believe in wasting food, which is good, but why are you pressuring yourselves into eating that bad food?" Indra asks.

"Well, on the Ark, even if the food rations are so-called even, people still don't get enough to eat. I was surprised Jaha gave us these many protein packets. Many families are going hungry, and the fact that Chancellor gave us this much, taking away from the others, we should appreciate it."

Raven smiles at Clarke before joining in, "It affects us personally because my mother was a drug abuser. She used to trade in our ration cards for drugs and alcohol. I rarely had a proper meal, and if it weren't for Finn…" she trails off, eyes now having a sad tint to them.

Octavia takes one of Raven's hands, "It affected me because since I was a second child, we had to split two rations into three, et cetera. So me, Bell, and mom never really had fully stomachs. Not that I'm complaining, I'm grateful they didn't decide to give me up as a baby and have me floated instead on them."

"And it affects me because it just runs in my family. My dad used to love sharing his rations with people who needed them. Just because I grew up privileged, doesn't mean that I'm a spoiled brat." Clarke adds.

Indra and Gustus nod at the girls, small smiles coloring their mouths. Lexa is looking at Clarke with heart eyes, Anya is looking at Raven, frowning slightly, and Lincoln is looking at Octavia proudly.

The eldest of the siblings is still looking at Raven, "You went hungry? What leader lets their people go hungry?"

"Jaha does," the brunette answers.

"Is your mother alive?" the dirty blonde asks before she can stop herself.

"I don't know, honestly. I haven't seen her since I was arrested."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Raven. Nobody deserves that treatment."

"Thanks, Anya," the younger girl says, making eye contact with older one.

The staring lasts until Clarke clears her throat, "Sorry to stop this lovey-dovey fest, but we should seriously decide who's going to the Grounder capital with them. It's said that some warriors will come here, but are any of you?"

Lexa nods at her parents, "Indra and Gustus."

Clarke gives a determined smile, "Ok, so Raven would definitely be needed here for her mechanical skills, so that leaves Octavia and me."

Indra looks at Octavia, "We will teach your people how to hunt, and some self-defense. Since Clarke already knows how to fight, I suggest she go to Polis."

The three sky girls look at each other for a few moments, "Can we talk about this alone for a second?" Octavia asks.

Lexa nods so the young brunette drags her friends outside.

"How the hell can we be separated?"

For the first time, Clarke puts her head up at the thought of being separated from Raven and Octavia, "I will and can handle this. I won't let fear or personal preferences get in the way of this. I will be fine, and if necessary, Rae can fix the radios so we can speak to each other. And I promise to visit every week, seriously. I have to do this."

Her two best friends look at her both proud and scared. Finally, when other two give a weak smile and reluctant approval, Clarke goes back into the dropship, addressing the others.

"I'm coming to Polis."

* * *

 **Author's note (continued...):**

 **Next chapter, the group prepares for Polis, and one couple's relationship progresses drastically.** **Anyway, don't forget to review! :-)**

 **-Lilli**


	8. Chapter 8

Clarke shoots upward from her bed, a line of cold sweat beading down her forehead. Octavia follows, hearing the low scream the younger girl had emitted.

"Princess?" Octavia asks voice muffled from sleep, "Did you have another nightmare, honey?"

"Yes," the blonde mumbles back, falling back onto the makeshift bed, "It's nothing, O, go back to sleep."

"No. Clarke, we seriously have to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"You're leaving tomorrow. I get it, you're trying to be brave and slay your demons, but please, Clarke. You still get nightmares and panic attacks and god knows what would happen if we are separated." Clarke says nothing, but cuddles against Octavia. "You are our princess, and if anything happens to you, both of us would lose our sanity. And right now, we just came to the ground, and now your leaving. It's too soon."

"Octavia, I get that, but I really can't let my fears get in the way of this. We are leaders, and we have to make sacrifices."

"I'm really not sure about this," the brunette responds, pulling Clarke even closer to her.

The blonde sighs, "I'm going this for everyone."

"I love you, Clarke. If you go, you have to promise to radio in every day."

"Promise. Love you too."

They stay in that position until the younger of the two sighs, "I'm going to go take a walk."

Octavia shifts slightly, "Clarke."

"I need to clear my head, O. It will only be for a little bit."

"Fine. Be back soon, or I'm gonna come looking for you."

"'kay, and don't wake Rae up. She needs sleep." The blonde says, eyeing her other sleeping friend. Raven had stayed up very late to make two of their radios work so they could talk to each other.

"I know," Octavia replies, letting her grip on Clarke go. The blonde stands up, slowly, as a response. She quickly puts on her shoes on but doesn't bother with putting on a jacket. It's chilly outside, but the ark's average temperature was about the same as it was outside. She walks outside of the tent and goes towards a group of baby trees outside of the gate.

She sits down in front of one of the tall ones and puts her palms on the ground. Clarke takes a deep breath, calming herself, before speaking. "Hey, Wells." Tears form in her eyes when she doesn't hear a response, "Wells. Oh, god, I'm so sorry."

The silence in the air is suffocating, and Clarke feels like she's choking from it. "I know you came down to protect me. I'm so sorry I treated you so bad when we dropped down. I was so caught up with Octavia and Raven that I completely forgot about you. And when Murphy and the others found your body, I didn't want to believe it."

"I postponed talking to you for so long, but now that I'm leaving, it just seems stupid of me to be this selfish. And now, Wells, we might declare war on your dad and the ark. I really don't want to, Wells, I'm so sorry." Clarke gives out a small sob, burying her face in her hands, "I'm so sorry, I'm so so so sorry Ells, I'm so sorry. I...I just keep on thinking about all the times you, me, your dad and my dad used to watch those soccer matches or when he taught me how to play chess, or all those happy memories we had together. I know you're mad at me for what I did, for trying to kill your dad, but please forgive me, Wells, please. I already get nightmares about what I did to all those people, and I really need your forgiveness."

There's the rustling of leaves, and Clarke wipes her tears with the back of her hand. She stands up, before remembering something, "Oh! Wells, also, did you know that I'm leaving tomorrow? It's good news, I guess because it means that the grounders are getting along with us. I'm kinda scared, to be honest, being so far away from home. I guess I won't be able to talk to you either unless your ghost follows me around."

Clarke laughs to herself for a second, thinking that Wells following her around would be ridiculous. Suddenly, she perks up and straightens her back. "You know, Wells, my dad used to tell me that remember? To always look at the bright side of things. I was sad last night about leaving, but now I feel like it could be a fresh start. An adventure for me, Rae, and Tavia."

The blonde smiles to herself but it drops when she hears a loud noise. She turns around, surprised to see a glow coming from the woods behind her.

"May we meet again," She promises her dead friend as she pulls out a dagger from her right boot and walks toward the light. At first, she only sees a fire but as she walks closer, she sees a few tents surrounding the flame. There are warriors talking in a circle, eating something that smells like roasted meat.

Anya sees her first, nudging Lexa. Lincoln smiles at Clarke, eyes kind, and now everyone is looking at the lone sky girl standing in the shadows. It's dark outside, still very early morning, so the only thing brightening the area is the fire.

Clarke notices that everyone was now looking at her, so she nervously clears her throat, "Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I was just taking a walk. I can go back now." She turns away, about to leave, but Lexa stops her.

"No, Clarke, wait. You don't need to feel obliged to leave. In fact, since your coming with us in the morning, why don't you meet the guards and warriors that have been accompanying us? They will be with us on our trip back and they will be protecting you in Polis. "

Clarke blinks slowly, "Uh, yeah, sure I guess." After a moment of hesitation, she walks towards the group. She suddenly feels nervous, not knowing how well the other warriors would accept her. "Um, well, hi. I'm Clarke Griffin and I'm gonna be coming with you to Polis."

One tall broad man with unruly hair chuckles, "This one's special."

The blonde looks even more uncomfortable at the man's comment, and the rest of the warriors join in smiling at the girl's awkwardness.

"She looks strong too," Another woman murmurs to Indra. She looks younger than her but clearly older than Clarke. The woman looks mischevious, "Don't be shy, Klark, come and sit down." Her voice is thick of accent as she winks at Clarke.

"Shof op, Ontari," Anya snorts. "Em ste na be ai sis." _She is gonna be my sister._

Lexa glares at both Ontari and Anya from the corner of her eye, but says nothing, making a mental note to deal with them later. "What are you doing up so early, Clarke?"

"I had a nightmare." The new warriors all seem surprised at this confession, so Clarke clarifies, "It's nothing. Nothing new. Anyway, I could ask you guys the same question. Shouldn't you guys be asleep?"

"We wake up very early, and we all have to say alert."

"Alert from what? You can trust us. We won't do anything."

Lexa sighs, "Not just from your people. There may be scouts from other clans lurking around."

"But I thought all the clans were all friends?"

"It's more complicated than that," Indra joins in. "Heda has made peace among the 12 clans. But with you children dropping down, many clans want to kidnap you for there own needs."

Gustus nods, "Also, just because the clans were united, they still have tensions with each other. Trigedakru and Azgeda are on the verge of war, they have been since the clans aligned."

Clarke watches as Ontari winces at the name Azgeda, whatever it was. "Like the stations," she whispers, unaware that all eyes are back at her.

"Stations?"

"We had stations on the ark. Some were rich, others poor. People from different stations hated each other. Mostly because the rich, important people had food to eat, and everyone else did not have as much as them." The blonde fiddles with a thing on her wrist, "I was raised in a so-called rich station. Raven and Octavia were raised in so-called poor stations."

"Raven, Octavia, and you, together huh?" one of heda's guards asks. He has no idea what the relationship between the three was, but from what he could see, they were very close.

Clarke's mouth widens in horror, "EW! EW! EWWWW!"

The man looks at Gustus for an explanation, only to see the man smiling slightly.

Clarke closes her eyes and grimaces. "Yuck. I can't even- just ugh." Everyone is watching the blonde closely now, finding her reaction amusing. She gags slightly, "Ew. Oh my god, why. Why did you have to put that image in my head?"

Lexa clears her throat, trying to cover up her smile, "Clarke, did you pack your things yet? We need to leave as soon as possible."

The smile and laugh fall from Clarke's face. "Right, I still need to do that, but I don't really have any stuff in the first place, so I'm all set, I guess."

"So you're ready to leave?"

"Can we wait until Rae and O wake up? I still need to say," the young girl stops abruptly, almost sadly. "I have to say bye."

Lexa nods, "We can leave after."

"I can't believe I have to say bye."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Reviews are always appreciated and they help me write faster.**

 **-Lilli**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm so, so sorry about the huge wait. I've been in Spain for the last few weeks and I haven't really had the time to write. I'm also very sorry about the shortness of the chapter, my computer broke and I've been borrowing my dad's. I'm not sure when I will a new one, so for now, either I will post short chapters normally, or longer chapters less frequently. Thanks so much for the patience!**

 **-Lilli**

* * *

Clarke walks back to where Octavia and Raven were sleeping. She quietly picked up the radio Raven had fixed the night before and put it in a shoulder bag she had found in the dropship. The blonde was done packing her belongings fast since she didn't have much to keep with her, so she sat down waiting for her friends to wake up.

A few minutes later, Octavia stirred. Clarke sighed in relief, she did not want the commander to get mad at them for taking so much time to say goodbye. "Morning," she whispers, smiling at the brunette in an effort to stay calm.

Octavia sits up, "did I oversleep?"

"Yeah, you did, actually. It's time for me to leave with them."

The snaps something in Octavia's brain, and suddenly she's super aware of her surroundings. "Already?"

"They want to get to Polis as fast as possible."

The brunette doesn't say anything but nudges Raven. The other girl wakes up, muttering something they can't catch, but makes no effort to get out of bed.

Octavia, already grouchy about the fact that Clarke's leaving, snaps at the other brunette. "Get up."

Raven opens one eye, peeking through the light blanket. "Why... I stayed up so late fixing the radio so Clarke can..." She shoots upward, eyes on Clarke, "so Clarke can..."

Clarke smiles sadly, "Ready?"

"No." Octavia and Raven answer simultaneously.

"Well, you have to be. We will never truly be, but this will just be harder if we don't accept it." The other two don't respond, but get up, putting on their boots and running their hands through their hair. Clarke tenses up slightly, hating how her friends are acting. "I'm going to be outside."

Clarke walks out of the tent, fist clenching together. Anya and Ontari are outside, waiting. "Are you ready?"

"No."

The other two exchange a look but Clarke doesn't care. She walks towards the dropship and sees Harper and Monty outside.

"Oh, hey Clarke!" the other blonde exclaims smiling. Clarke instantly feels a bit better from the girl's energy. "You need anything?"

"Yeah. I wasn't planning on seeing you guys here, but now that I am here anyway, I'll just ask you. Can you keep an eye on-"

"Raven and O? No offense Clarke, but you are kinda predictable. But yes, of course, we will." Monty says winking. He isn't questioning if Clarke's ok or if she's ready, and Clarke's glad.

Harper tells a joke and now they are all laughing while walking back to the group of Trikru.

Raven and Octavia are already there with Murphy and many of the delinquents have gathered to say bye to Clarke.

"Griffin," Raven says looking at her friend seriously, "We need to hear from you every single day. No excuses."

"I know Raven," Clarke answers, rolling her eyes.

Octavia takes a deep breath, tears already brimming in her eyes. She comes forward and pulls Clarke into a tight hug. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," the younger girl answers. Her voice wavers slightly, and she clears her throat. When the two finally separate, Clarke turns to Raven. "Take care of each other."

"We will Princess. And remember this. You. Are. Not. Allowed. To. Die." Raven says, emphasizing each word.

Clarke smiles. "I'll try not to."

The three hug again, this time longer. Lexa, behind them, clears her throat loudly. "It's time." The girls release each other, and Clarke looks towards the horses. Lexa, watching her, nods towards a big red one. "Since this is the first time you will be on a horse, you will be riding with Ontari for your safety. Once we get to Polis, you will be properly taught how to ride one."

Clarke beams, excited about the idea of learning how to ride a horse. Ontari looks towards the blonde. "Do you need help getting on?"

"Yes, please," she answers, blushing slightly. Ontari gets onto the horse first, then offers her hand to Clarke. The other girl takes it, so Ontari nods towards the stirrup. "Put your left foot here. Then push upwards, and I will help you get on."

Clarke does exactly what she said, and was on the horse quickly. She was in front of Ontari, which her back to the other woman's chest. Once everyone got settled, she waved at Raven, Octavia, and the delinquents who had gathered. "Bye! Don't miss me too much!"

Lexa and Anya gave a simple nod to their parents and Lincoln. Lincoln decided he wanted to stay with there to help protect, but Indra and Gustus suspected it had to do with Octavia.

When the horses started to move, Clarke's eyes widened. She turned to look at Raven and Octavia one last time."Bye! Love you!"

"Love you too!" She heard from behind her, as they moved farther into the forest.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I'm only one and a half weeks in, and my school is already kicking my butt. I have, however, figured out a pretty decent update schedule. I will have at least one update every 3 weeks, but I will try to aim for one chapter every other week. Also, you guys have been nothing but supportive in the comments, so thank you for all the patience :-) Enjoy the chapter!**

 **-Lilli**

* * *

The group had been riding for about 2 hours when Clarke started to get anxious. She fidgeted her hands and started to bounce her legs in the air.

Ontari took notice and called out to her Heda in Trigedasleng. "Em ste kom au restless." She is becoming restless.

Clarke, startled by the sudden noise, jerked her head to look up. Realizing that nobody was trying to communicate with her, she looked back down, playing with her hands. When a large bump came, she clenched her teeth while a wave of pain passed her.

Lexa, watching her, raised her hand. "Guards, go ahead and find a good spot for a makeshift camp. Also, go find something for us to eat."

The warriors nod and ride off. Clarke looks towards a clearing where there was a river. Mesmerized, she leans in to get a better look. The blonde tips too far off the horse, and almost falls.

Ontari grabs her quickly, making Clarke jerk back in surprise. But the older warrior is faster and secures Clarke on the horse again before she tries any other child's play.

Heat builds in Clarke's cheeks as she looks down in shame. Many of the guards are watching her now, including the commander. "Sorry," the blonde mumbles. "It's just that I've never seen a river before."

Lexa fights a smile. Being born on the ground meant that you took earth's beauty for granted sometimes. It was refreshing, almost pleasing, to see someone so stupefied by something so normal in their lives.

Once Lexa saw the makeshift camp her guards had prepared, she ordered everyone to stop. Ontari climbs off her horse and helps Clarke get off too.

Heda's guards tie the horses to a tree and offer Clarke a waterskin.

The blonde takes it and pours a small amount into her mouth without having it touch her lips. The guard, the same one who thought that Octavia, Raven, and herself were a couple, eyes her weirdly.

"What?" The younger girl asks. "Sorry if that looked weird. I'm used to sharing water with random people and I don't like to put my lips on any bottles."

The man's eyes shift into something mysterious. "If you think we put poison on the skin, you are wrong. We usually put it in the water."

Clarke chokes violently before sniffing the skin. "No poison here, though."

The guard inspects her for a brief moment. "You are smart for someone not born on the ground."

The blonde smiles slightly, "Your name?"

"Elian."

"Cool. I'm Clarke."

"I know. Heda has assigned me as one of your personal guards."

Clarke's face falls for a split second as Elian leads her to where a fire was. Anya was sitting down on a log nearby, while Lexa was standing, talking to another burly man. Other warriors were scattered, either feeding the horses, hunting for small animals, or doing other things.

Lexa smiles, looking up at Elian. "I see your already making friends, Clarke."

"I don't need a personal guard," The younger girl blurts out before she can stop herself. "I'm not trying to be rude, Heda, but I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"It is for your own safety." The commander says, eyes becoming cold and distant again.

Normally, Clarke would fire back, but she senses that whatever she had said struck a nerve on the grounder leader. So instead, she nods slightly, "I understand. I'm sorry if I overstepped."

"It's fine. Because we haven't tested your ability to fight yet, or your skill set, it is better to be safe than dead."

Clarke's eyes widen. "D-did you just say safe than dead?"

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" The brunette asks, confused as to why Clarke was so surprised.

"On the ark, we had a saying from the old world. It's better to be safe than sorry."

"So?" Elian and Anya step in at the same time. The blonde's behavior was getting more and more confusing as the hours went by.

"So? So, that means that other sayings, behavioral traits, and things could have survived too!" The whole camp gets silent, everyone watching Clarke ramble excitedly. "Oh. My. God! What if you guys had movies and TVs! And old-world music? And dancing, and food, and buildings and homes and I'm sure that the bombs didn't destroy everything right? Because come on, think about it. Humans survived, so why couldn't other things!? And we saw animals already! If we find some old cars, then Raven could fix them and you wouldn't have to rely only on horses, and we could find cameras and take pictures like we occasionally did on the ark, and w-"

"Clarke."

"-e could build a whole new modern society and I have to tell O and Rae because I am such a genius and oh my god Clarke you are a freaking expert! Why didn't you think of this before?" The blonde beams, looking proud of herself.

Everyone is standing jaw dropped and frozen.

"Clarke," Anya tries again.

"Yeah?" She responds, almost giddy.

"I'm sorry to say this, but we don't have anything like that. Or maybe we do, but we have a different name for it."

The younger blonde's face falls. "Oh. " There's a pause, silence taking over the camp. Some of the warriors and guards are still looking at her, so Clarke looks away from them. She pauses for a second, then looks back up. "Singing is where you say things at a set tune. You can add music, which are vocal or instrumental sounds. Maybe I can show you some other time."

Elian nods, "We do have other things, Clarke. Just because we don't have traditions from before the bombs hit, doesn't mean we don't have our own celebrations and fun. We may seem like war focused and savage people on the outside, but we do have our own fun and games occasionally."

At this revelation, Clarke brightens drastically. "On the ark, since resources were so scarce and limited, we never had a lot of games. Our fun would include verbal games like Would You Rather and a lot of singing, dancing, and moving around. We had parties and balls regularly for people ages 11 and up, mostly teenagers, and for younger kids, there would be playdates and everyone would go to our classes together so you would already be together. It's so weird here on earth. You guys have so many more resources and food, and that's so neat."

"Wait until we get to Polis, Clarke. You will be even more surprised." Lexa smiles. The blonde girl was adorable, and she couldn't wait to show her Polis.

"Oh, I can't wait," Clarke promises, making eye contact with the beautiful grounder leader. Both blush and look away quickly, so fast that nobody notices.

Anya watches Lexa look at Clarke. There were definitely feelings swirling around, even if that stupid bald guy that calls himself Heda's teacher nailed love is weakness into her sister's brain.

* * *

 **Feedback always appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry for the late upload, but hopefully my schedule will even out soon. Is school kicking anyone else's butt here? Well, it sure is kicking mine ;) Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Back at the dropship, Octavia and Raven were helping in setting up a semi-permanent space for the grounders to stay. It had been three days since Clarke, Lexa, and the others had left. After some conversing, they decided to keep the tents outside the troopships gates. That way, the group of warriors would have their privacy and could protect them at the same time.

Raven was a bit sad that Anya had left with the others, but she and Octavia were mainly focused on Clarke. The blonde hadn't radioed in yet, and the two were starting to get worried. Lincoln had noticed and reassured them that Clarke was in safe hands, and for a person who was riding on a horse for the first time, talking on the radio wasn't a safe thing to do. Raven had to admit, that seeing Octavia and Lincoln interact made her a little jealous, and Clarke being away under Lexa's care did not make it better. She and Finn were still onto a bad start on the ground and seeing him also interacting with his new girlfriend, another delinquent made her even sadder.

Octavia, on the other hand, was happy. She and Lincoln were getting closer, she had her best friend Raven, and Clarke was finally becoming more independent. She was learning more about the grounders through Indra and Lincoln and felt like a butterfly spreading her wings for the first time. Being able to walk around, run, jump, play, and move around, in general, was so refreshing. All her life she was stuck in a small place, one way or another, and she was enjoying every minute of her newfound freedom.

Lincoln wasn't the only one who took interest in Octavia. Indra observed her from the background, watching her interact with others. She was looking for a second and thought Octavia would be a good fit. However, she still wanted to learn more about the girl before asking her. Gustus also watched Octavia and Raven. He wanted to know that they were completely harmless before allowing them to date his children.

Out of all the grounders, the delinquents were the most afraid of Gustus. He had face tattoos and towered over them. He didn't speak unless it was in Trigedaslang. One thing that made them question what happened in TonDC, was the fact Raven and Octavia were most comfortable with the older warriors staying with them. But, whenever the grounders brought out swords or knives, both girls would flinch, and space out for a bit. It was like they were recalling bad memories. And, before Clarke had left, they had noticed that she had cuts all over her body. It was obvious that she was tortured. That left many of the criminal children confused as to where the trust came from.

But, now that the grounders were here, they had more security and order in the camp. They were slowly learning how to defend themselves and farm. They were always watching Lincoln and Octavia interact, and rooting them on. Many of the children had bets, waiting eagerly until the day where Octavia and Lincoln would get together as an official couple. As for Raven, the delinquents sensed the other girl's slight jealousy towards her best friend and Lincoln.

* * *

It was about midday when Indra approached Octavia. The younger of the two was helping one of the younger delinquents cut his hair. The boy, named Liam, was complaining that his hair was too long and kept getting painfully tangled. He wanted to shorten it but needed help. Indra stood to the side, not disturbing the two, listening to the conversation. She watched as Octavia cleanly and swiftly cut Liam's hair. She observed that the younger brunette was also very gentle with the other boy, and smiled and made jokes to make him smile. Finally, after a few minutes, the boy stood up, hugged Octavia, smiling, and skipped back to where his friends were waiting.

"Octavia," Indra greeted, "do you have a few minutes to talk?"

Octavia smiled back. "Yeah, what's up?" The brunette paused for a second, looking more concerned, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, not at all. I was wondering if you wanted to spar with Lincoln. I want to see your skills."

All of a sudden, as if a switch was flipped, Octavia looked nervous. "I-I don't really have any skills. I'm not good at sparring at all, Clarke just taught me the basics."

"Don't worry, Lincoln will go easy. I just want to see what you already know."

"Um- ok, I guess…"

"Good. Now come with me."

Octavia followed Indra's lead into a small open clearing. The younger girl had gotten a glimpse of a few of the grounders sparring each other but never had the time watch them for a long period of time. She saw Lincoln fighting with another warrior, and instantly, the nervousness came back with twice the force.

When Lincoln finally saw Octavia, his eyes lit up. He jogged to her, and Octavia tried to avert her eyes, not wanting to stare at his hot, perfect abs.

"Octavia?" The man asked, smirking. He watched as the beautiful woman in front of him met his eyes. Octavia blushed furiously. The moment was broken though, as Indra cleared her throat. Her expression was serious, though they could see a sliver of amusement. Gustus is now standing next to his wife, also wanting to evaluate Octavia's skills set.

"Lincoln, go light. I just want to see how well she is capable of fighting."

Lincoln nods, pulling her slightly into the center of the open space. Before Octavia positions herself, Raven comes towards them running.

Out of breath, she huffs. "You're fighting with someone and you didn't even tell me? I want to watch!"

"I didn't even know until two minutes ago," Octavia mutters as Gustus reprimands Raven for barging in so loudly.

Some of the other guards and warriors have all gathered around the space, interested in the fight that is about to go down.

"You may begin," Gustus yells.

Lincoln and Octavia circle each other slowly. The brunette scans Lincoln for any injuries and weak spots. After a few seconds, Lincoln charges. He tries to punch her in the stomach but Octavia dodges, catching him by the shoulder and kicking him in the knee. Lincoln's eyes immediately harden, his instincts overtake him. He easily overpowers Octavia, and flings her onto the ground, pinning her down.

Surprisingly, Octavia smirks. They lock eyes for a few moments, and she feels his deep, ragged breaths puffing on her face.

"Whatcha gonna do, huh?" she threatens slightly, mirth dancing in her eyes. "Kill me?"

Lincoln tightens his grip on her shoulders. He leans down, pressing a kiss to her lips. Octavia's jaw drops slightly, clearly not expecting it. Before things can escalate further, though, they hear Raven clearing her throat.

"Not to interrupt, or anything, but Clarke radioed in." Her hand is gripping the radio in her hand, and the girl looks slightly proud looking at her best friend. "Dude, Octavia, Lincoln, that was so hot…"

Nothing is louder than Indra and Gustus's collective groans in the background.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Feel free to leave a review! They really help motivate me! :)**

 **-Lilli**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Happy late New Year's guys! Sorry for taking so long, I've had a lot of school work over the last few months, and I completely lost my writing motivation. However, one of my resolutions for 2019 is to write more, so hopefully, that will result in more chapters more often ;)**

 **Also, if any of you are following my other story, _Their little secret_ , you will see that I deleted it. I thought long and hard about it, and I decided I didn't really like the plot and the story didn't flow very well. I apologize to anyone who had liked that story, I just didn't like the way I wrote it, along with many other things. But, if you liked it a lot, please let me know. I could possibly un-delete it and update it occasionally (I really need to think it through first, though). Thank you guys for understanding!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Clarke sighs, digging through her pockets. She brings the radio out of her pocket and turns it on. The warriors around her eye the device with uneasiness and distrust, but she pays them no mind. The radio crackles, and Clarke fiddles with a few buttons.

"Raven? Octavia?" She says into it, "Raven?"

The blonde hears some noise in the background, before the voice she misses answers. _"Cl-arke? Clarke is that you?"_

"Yeah, it's me. What's go-"

 _"Holy shit! Clarke's on the- oh! Sorry, Gustus, I'll be quieter."_

"Uhh, Rae? Is it a bad time or something?"

 _"What! No! Hang on!"_

The blonde hears some scutter in the background again, and then, _"Not to interrupt, or anything, but Clarke radioed in."_ There was a pause, then: _"Dude, Octavia, Lincoln, that was so hot…"_

Lexa and Anya looked up at Clarke, who looked as confused as them.

"Wait, wait, what's that supposed to mean?" She half-whisper-half-yells.

 _"Octavia and Lincoln just had their first kiss!"_

Clarke's jaw drops down to the floor, "Already? And I seriously had to miss it!?"

 _"Clarke!"_ Octavia says, calmly, _"how are you?"_ Her tone is the complete opposite of Raven's, who is practically jumping up and down.

"Do not try to change the subject! I'm not going ending this call until you spill the beans, hun."

 _"Fine, ugh. Let's go somewhere else more private, I don't need everyone listening to this!"_

There are low murmurs that Clarke can't catch, and the noise in the background that sounds like fast walking.

Lexa and Anya are listening to the conversation, intrigued after learning that their brother had kissed Octavia, and they watch as Clarke taps her nail against the radio impatiently, "So, Octavia, spill."

 _"Well….Indra made me spar with him, he was shirtless, he pinned me down…"_

"Oh my god,"

 _"…And he kissed me. I totally wasn't expecting it, but boy that was probably the best kiss I've ever had in my life."_

"That sounds-"

 _"Hot! I know right?! We're only, what, on the ground for a month and Octavia's already got the guy!"_ Raven interrupts, self-control close to nonexistent. _"That's probably because O's the most beautiful out of all of us. Clarke and I are pigs compared to Octavia. She's always looking like a goddess."_

 _"Hey, that's not true! You two are pretty too!"_ Octavia protests weakly.

"O? Raven seems more excited than you, are you okay?"

 _"I'm fine. It's just- I- Besides you two, I haven't had someone to love- or had someone who-"_

"Octavia, breathe. If your thinking about Bellamy and your mom, then don't worry. You deserve love. You deserve the whole entire world."

 _"I don't want to lose any more people. We're on the ground now. It's dangerous, and I need to focus on keeping you and Raven safe, and we practically know we're going to go to war with the ark, and it's too much! I can't go through another death."_ Octavia's almost pleading now, _"Clarke, you know this more than anyone. You lost so many people too."_

Clarke's face falls, but she quickly regains her composure. "Octavia, enough of this crap. You're strong, you're smart, you're tough, and you are millions of things on top of that. You're a freaking Blake, for god sake. And think of it this way, Lincoln is a warrior, he can defend himself. YOu can give up on all of this forever."

 _"And Octavia, what's life without a bit of adventure? You spent most of your life locked in a box, you're free now!"_ Raven adds. It clear from her voice that she and Octavia and hugging or embracing each other.

Clarke feels a pang of sadness, she wants to physically be there for her best friend too. "So what else it up?"

 _"Actually, nothing much. Things are going surprisingly smooth, I hope it stays like this. What about you guys, are you at Polis yet?"_

"Nope. We are still on the horses. We took one stop so far. We'll be there in… When will we get to Polis, Heda?"

"We will arrive at Polis at sunset." Clarke smiles at Lexa and nods her thanks to the older woman.

 _"So.. Sunset? That's about an hour away, I think. How are your legs doing, sitting on a horse?"_

"Ugh," Clarke groans, "They are going to be super duper sore when I wake up in the morning. It reminds me of that time Mr. Lee made me do conditioning every day for a month because I failed in properly distracting Jaha."

 _"Seriously? It's that bad?"_

"Well no, not really. Running was worse. It's probably cause I'm not used to this. I'll get better with time, I hope."

 _"How's the whole experience going?"_

"It's so pretty over here. We passed a river and I was so mesmerized that I literally almost fell off the horse."

They hear Raven and Octavia snort together, _"Typical Clarkey, always falling off horses."_

"Excuse me, Rae, I'd like to remind you that this is my first time on a horse. I'd also like to see you do better."

 _"Please, I'd be like a queen! My hair would be flowing with the wind, and…"_

"And you'd fall off."

 _"No, I wouldn't!"_

"Yeah, you would."

 _"Nuh uh. O, do you think I'd fall off?"_

Clarke can practically see Octavia's smirk as she answers Raven's question. _"Honestly Reyes, I don't think you'd last five minutes without falling off. You're kinda reckless like that."_

 _"Ugh, you two suck."_

"Well, you still love us so…"

"Yeah, whatever." Raven grumbles, _"I bet you can't fix a radio in 20 minutes."_

"Whoever said I could?" Clarke grins. She looks to the corner of her eye where Anya is. Both her and Lexa aren't looking directly at her, but it's obvious that they are listening to the conversation. "Hey Anya, Lexa?"

Both of the older warriors whip their heads to look at Clarke.

"Yes?" Anya answers, curious.

"Do you guys want to talk to your parents or Lincoln?"

"I'm sorry?" Lexa exclaims.

 _"Wait, what?"_

"What I mean is that Raven and O can give their radio to them and you guys can talk to them."

"Actually, yes. I would like to briefly talk to Lincoln. Privately, Raven and Octavia." Lexa says, but she sounds more commander. Clarke wonders if she's angry at Lincoln for kissing Octavia.

"Okay, I'll give it to him right now."

There's static for a few minutes before Lincoln's voice comes in. _"Heda? Anya?"_

"Yu en the skai gada?" You and the sky girl?

 _"Heda…"_

"Osir may go kom wor. Be klir." We may go to war. Be safe.

 _"I understand, Heda."_

"Don't forget your duty as a warrior on my army." The commander says, almost coldly.

 _"I know, Lexa. Don't worry. Same goes for you and Anya."_

Lexa's eyes narrow, "I am Heda, Lincoln. I know my duties."

 _"I apologize for overstepping, Heda."_ Lincoln sounds slightly different too, also sensing his sister's change in attitude. Clarke keeps silent too, knowing something it bothering the commander.

Anya sighs, "Goodbye, Lincoln. Stay safe."

 _"You too."_ He answers back before turning the radio off.

The eldest sister turns to look at her commander, eyes fixated on the brunette. Of course, she knows better than to pry with all the warriors around, but she won't forget to confront her sister where there are no prying eyes and ears.


End file.
